


Rainy Day

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Operation Femslash, SHITTY TITLES, but i'm excited bc this one sounds rly awesome!, character study tbh, fun fact i kept writing 'gaila' instead of 'gilda' bc of all the star trek stuff lately, oh man this is my first time writing for a collection, self-deprecating tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank you all so much for reading, and thanks to Operation Femslash. Kudos and comments are appreciated, and rewarded with my everlasting love.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all so much for reading, and thanks to Operation Femslash. Kudos and comments are appreciated, and rewarded with my everlasting love.

After the funeral's done, Charlie wants nothing more than to escape for a while. She was the only person at the cemetary besides a couple friends from work who remembered her mother from all those years ago. They exchanged awkward condolences to Charlie, and sipped from their drinks constantly the whole two hours, in an effort to ignore the coffin in the center of the room. 

Charlie paid with a fake credit card, then got the hell out of there. 

She changes out of the stiff suit-the same one Dean helped her pick out for the djinn case, because it was the only black thing she owned. Charlie's hoping that maybe she could talk to someone, but nobody picks up when she calls. There's nothing from Dean, Sam, or even Kevin, who she's only heard about from Dean, but was instructed to call if anything went bad.

Charlie sits on the couch in her new apartment, finally feeling like herself in jeans and a Star Trek t-shirt. She picked a little place to crash in by Farmington, next to Moondor-which is actually Violet Hill Park, but that's beside the point. Anyway, it's only Moondor on Wednesdays and Fridays, so Charlie knows they won't be there, but maybe a walk will clear her head. She keeps dreaming about the stupid djinn-verse she was trapped in, of pulling starched white curtains aside to find an empty bed. 

The woods are really, really humid. In fact, by the time she makes it more than a couple feet inside the dense trees and bushes, it starts to rain. Charlie pulls the hood of her jacket over her head and curses colorfully, but the rain keeps pouring down, ruining what was actually a good hair day for once. She thinks she can hear children shrieking in abject horror over where the playground is, so at least she isn't suffering alone. 

_Okay_ , Charlie thinks. _Battle plan. All I have to do is make it to the Starbucks, and then I can wait until this all passes over_. She rounds a thick oak tree, determined to run faster than the rain can soak her, because she _likes_ this jacket, dammit-

But then she sees the black tent, and stops, sneakers skidding on the muddy ground. It's not the red and white of Moondor, and it doesn't even look like anything the Shadow Orcs would put up, since she's pretty sure this is Dwarf territory, and Dwarves and Shadow Orcs _do not_ mix. 

Her spidey senses are seriously starting to tingle, but it's so _wet,_ and there can't possibly be such thing as an evil tent. Right? 

Cautiously, she ducks under the flap, sighing contentedly when she's out of the cold downpour's reach. 

She absolutely doesn't shriek when she feels a hand clamp down on her shoulder. It's not as if there's anybody in the park to hear her, since all the kids and their parents have surely fled to the safety of their heated minivans, damn them. 

But there is definitely somebody in the tent with her, so she turns quickly, hoping desperately that it's not a demon who just heard her scream. 

It's not. Gilda flinches as drops of water hit her face, flung from Charlie's hair as she whirled around. Looking just as beautiful as she did the first time Charlie met her, Gilda frowns and wipes them away with a smooth hand. She's wearing the same golden dress from before, though thankfully without the creepy black robe and mask.

"Gilda?" Charlie says incredulously. "What are you-What are you doing here?"

"I told you that the forest-and I-am in your debt for what you did for me. You looked like you required help, so..." Gilda trails off and looks up at the black fabric over their heads. "I made this."

"Wow. Uh, thanks," Charlie says, and oh god, she's doing the thing where she smiles too much. It always happens whenever she's faced with anybody she has a crush on. She might not have seen Gilda since the crazy case a couple months ago, but she definitely hasn't forgotten that kiss. 

Gilda smiles back at her and sits down on the floor, smoothing her dress down as she folds her legs underneath her. Charlie does the same, albeit a little less fluidly. The rain overhead makes sharp little ticking sounds against the tent, but it's a soothing sound. 

"So...how have you been?" Charlie says, wincing a little at herself. Gilda doesn't seem to notice. "Good, thank you. We have not been bothered by any humans since, ah, Gerry."  

"That's good," Charlie says, wincing again, though this time at the memory of all the things Gerry made Gilda do. 

Gilda nods, looking a little unsettled by the recollection herself. "I must admit, Gerry was the first human I had ever seen. I was very disappointed, since I had not yet ventured beyond my home-until he summoned me."

Charlie's eyes widen. "Oh, man, that sucks. But I promise we're not all like that! I mean, okay, some of us are real jerks, like Gerry, but..." she searches for the right words.

"I do not have much trouble believing you, Charlie. The humans you came with were very noble, and you saved my life," Gilda reassures. 

Charlie doesn't know why it feels so natural, but she finds herself reaching out and grabbing Gilda's hand, running her thumb over the smooth knuckles. Gilda gives her another small smile that brightens the grey darkness inside the tent, and there's nobody around in the park, but for once...

Charlie doesn't feel so alone. 


End file.
